


Lace Agate

by MajoMagica



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Implied Kidnapping, Master/Pet, Panties, Petplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoMagica/pseuds/MajoMagica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary makes Kuroha wear lacy panties.  This is basically the same sort of weird shit you see on AO3 all the time so if it's not your thing this probably isn't for you</p><p>Chapter 2: Kuroha is made to cross dress.</p><p>Chapter 3: Mary gets a new pet.</p><p>Chapter 4: Mary, Kuroha, and Kano have a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to my mother

Mary stuttered, "If you wouldn't mind, would you take all your clothes off for me?" Kano's eyes bored into the back of Kuroha's head, like he was hungry for Kuroha's flesh.

"Stop," he growled, not at either of the two specifically so much as in general."

Mary smiled at him, "Now, I want to play together, and we can do this the easy or the hard way."

Kuroha, sensing that something was about to go wrong, yelled, "I told you to stop!"

Mary grabbed around his waist while Kano pulled his pants and then his boxers off. Kuroha roared with anger. These dirty bastards...!

"I told you, we could do this the easy way or the hard way. This is the hard way." Kano couldn't wipe the shiteating grin off his face for a moment.

"He's as pretty w-without clothes, isn't he?" Mary asked. Kano nodded mock-seriously.

Mary wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his shirt off, then pulled his hair out of it's ponytail. He was completely naked in front of these bastards. Kuroha struggled as best he could, but Mary's medusa powers were like a magnet to his body. He heard a laugh come from Kano. His eyes whipped towards Kano and he struggled not to gasp or protest audiably.

In his hands were a pair of lacy panties, complete with bows on the front and back. They were purple wiith white lace and bows. Every inch of Kuroha's body went red with rage and embarrassment.

"Stay still," Kano commanded in a sing-song tone of voice. Kuroha kicked towards him.

"Stay still my ass!" he yelled. This seemed to displease Mary. She squeezed his waist hard, knocking all air out of him long enough for Kano to get the panties up around his ankles and start pulling them up. Kick as he might, he couldn't keep Kano from putting them on him completely.

Rather than hurting or being some new torturous trick Mary had devised, asides from being tight, the panties were softer than any other underwear Kuroha had ever worn. His face went hot at the sight of them on him. He didn't /hate/ the feeling of them like he expected to. He wiggled a little to try and adjust them.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Mary, her voice smug.

"I hate you," Kuroha said, defeated.

He was presented with a mirror. The sight of himself in the panties was embarrassment itself, but he tried his hardest not to look at it for the sake of his dignity.

Kano handed Mary... something...? from it's place on the floor of Mary's bedroom. It was in a box like a birthday present. Mary held it up.

"D-do you want to take a guess at what's in the box...?"

Kuroha shook his head and bit back a cross response.

She pulled a camera out of the box. The hair on the back of Kuroha's neck stood up instantly.

"You are not taking pictures of me like this!" he shouted.

Mary giggled. "You think you have a choice in the matter?" she pushed a strand of hair out of his face. Mary was so close that he could feel her hot breath on his face. "You're mine now, umm, you remember?"

Mary planted a soft kiss on his lips. Kuroha's fingers dug into the carpet.

She placed her hands under his arms and lifted him onto the bed with surprising strength, like he was a rag doll.

He covered his face with his hands. There was a click and the flash.

"I can still u-upload these to the internet whether you play along or not," she said, "But if you pose for the camera maybe I won't tell the internet your name and that I forced you to take these pictures."

Kuroha's stomach dropped to the floor. Strangers seeing him in nothing but panties and knowing that he was forced into this so easily by what seems like a little girl... he couldn't allow it.

"If you don't upload them anywhere, I'll let you pose me and you can take as many as you like," he mumbled.

"Deal," she laughed.

Mary grabbed him by the legs and posed him in various different ways. After about the fifth one, Kuroha started to zone out, even if it was embarrassing, being used like a doll was boring.

"Look at the camera like it's me," said Mary. Kuroha looked at her with absolute hate. "That's the one~"

He groaned. It was cold in here and he was starting to get goosebumps.

"Let's get you dressed, okay?" she said. Finally, he glared at her again. She threw his clothes back at him, minus boxers.

"You expect me to wear these under my clothes?" he asked, dumbfounded. Mary was adamant about hurting him, but this was a new low in embarrassment.

"Yep~" she laughed, and then left along with Kano, slamming the door behind her and leaving Kuroha alone in her room with his thoughts.

He stared at his clothes. He hadn't know what he had expected, but it certainly wasn't this. But it was either this or go without underwear, and he knew that Mary would try to pull his pants down in public or shout about it if she knew he wasn't wearing any. He groaned. His blood felt sluggish and his chest was hot, but he put his clothes back on and redid his ponytail.

When he was finished, he knocked on the door for Mary to let him back out. After about ten minutes, Mary opened the door. She smiled at him. "You're still wearing them, aren't you?" he nodded reluctantly. She slapped him on the back in appreciation. "I knew you'd come around."

Kuroha bit his lip and reminded himself that he had no choice in whether he did this, surely Mary would leave him alone if he just complied.  
\--  
"Rise and shine!"

Kuroha groaned. If it wasn't Mary, he would have thrown a pillow at her. Mary relished in having trained him up well already.

"Guess what?" Mary said, "W-we're going to go shopping~"

Kuroha groaned louder.

"Now, get up." she commanded. Kuroha, knowing better than disobeying a direct order from Mary by now, reluctantly complied.

Mary rushed him through brushing his teeth and washing his face before they set off to the mall. He was thankful that he slept in his clothes here, or Mary might have rushed him out the door in nothing but his pajamas.

At the mall, Mary handed him her purse.

"Hold my stuff, okay?" Mary asked. Kuroha grunted reluctant assent.

At the perfume counter, Mary squirted some floral perfume in his face. Kuroha coughed.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Smells like shit," said Kuroha. She smiled at him and handed the perfume to the lady working the counter to scan.

Several stores and hours later, Mary had built up a small mountain of bags that Kuroha had to carry. She was proud of herself for the hoard she'd built up.

She kissed Kuroha on the cheek. He grunted acknowledgement but didn't react otherwise. Mary grabbed his collar and pulled him down to eye level. Then, she slipped a finger into the side of his pants. He looked like he had forgotten about the panties entirely. How cute.

"I should show these to the entire store, they make you so adorable," she whispered and watched the expression on his face turn to barely concealed rage.

"If you do, I'll strangle you to death right here," he whispered back. She laughed at his moxie.

She pressed soft kisses down his neck and shoulder, her hand lower and lower down his hip. He moaned.

Kuroha straighted up against her advances. She turned around to see a mall security officer, looking very red in the face.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, you're disturbing the other customers," the security officer said.

"U-umm, okay..." Mary choked out. She hadn't expected to be noticed, but on the plus side, Kuroha was obviously as embarrassed as she was. He looked like he was wondering whether the mall cop had seen his secret, and Mary hoped that the mall cop had. It was charming to see Kuroha this way.

Mary took him by the hand and walked out into the parking deck.

Kuroha sighed out of relief at the close call being over. His dignity could only take so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary put her hands around Kuroha's slender waist and pulled his undershirt off.

"You do have quite the figure you know," she posited. Kuroha said nothing. "That's good, it will help you look the part. Arms up..."

She lifted the petticoat over his head and down to his waist before fluffing it. "If you keep up like this, I might even take the shock collar off," Kuroha bit his lip harder and tried not to say anything too biting lest she shock him yet again.

Mary pulled a bra over his arms and clipped it shut in the back. "I guessed you'd be an A cup. Don't worry though, I've padded this one enough to bring you up to C cup status!" She smiled at him.

She grabbed his ponytail by the band and tied a ribbon around it. His spine arched.

"Settle down..." she massaged his shoulders. "You're going to look beautiful," she laughed. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Now, sit still."

He felt her slip shoes onto his feet. When he opened his eyes, on his feet were two beautiful pink high heels with slim heels. They were tied together with ribbon so he couldn't take anything but very small steps. At the ankle, they were padlocked shut, assumably so he couldn't take them off.

"Pretty, huh?" Mary ran her fingers along the side of the shoes. Kuroha couldn't agree.

Mary clicked her tongue as if she'd forgotten something. "Stay right here, I forgot the main dish, silly me..."

Kuroha's stomach filled with dread.

Mary returned holding a large package under her arm. She plopped it down in front of Kuroha and pulled the top off. Mary held a dress out in front of him, assumably so he could "admire" it. It was, of course, pink and lacey, with a sailor collar. Kuroha could feel his face curl with distaste at the dress involuntarily. He knew where this was going.

She told him to put his arms up again.

"No," said Kuroha.

"What?" Mary grasped the dress in her hands tighter.

"I said no. I won't play your games like this." Kuroha looked at her with absolute disgust. He stood up.

Mary slowly reached for the shock collar's remote.

Kuroha started walking away from her quickly, only to trip and fall as his ankle rolled because of the heels.

Mary laughed. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look right now? Wearing nothing but a petticoat and heels? Let me fix you up." She lifted him back into the chair.

She got the dress back from the counter and pulled it over his head, buttoning it in the back. It was tight around his ribs and he found it a little hard to breathe. As well, the crinoline was scratchy.

Mary humphed. "Perfect. Now, for the scissors." She dug through a drawer in the table and pulled out a pair of scissors and a comb. Kuroha sat straight up. Now what?

The scissors glided across his bangs, leaving hair in his eyes. "Hold still," said Mary. She brushed the hair from his face.

Kuroha braced himself when Mary held up a hand mirror, only to see that she had merely cut his bangs into a more face framing shape. He relaxed a little.

"Are you ready to go?" Mary asked

"Go where?"

"Dance lessons." Mary did a little twirl.

Kuroha winced, thinking of the pain in his ankle because of the heels.

Mary pouted. "Aww, don't be a baby about it."

"I can't dance in these shoes." he grumbled.

"That's a quitter's thought. You can do it."

Mary picked him up bridal style and carried him to the door.   
\--  
Mary had carried him from one side of the warehouse to another, humming the whole way. There was classical music reverberating from one side of the hallways to all the others.

She opened one particular door to reveal Kano sitting in a beige and gray rec room with a CD player.

"Welcome, welcome!" he said. Kuroha groaned.

Mary put him down and he wobbled a little on his feet.

He walked up to the both of them. "I see Mary got you all suited up, Kuroko."

Kuroko...?

"Who the hell is Kuroko?" Kuroha growled.

Kano rubbed the back of his head, mock-sheepish. "Ah- that's you, isn't it? Kuroko."

Kuroha rolled his eyes. "I'm a man-" Kuroha shrieked in surprise as the shock collar sprang to life.

Mary rubbed his head. "No, you're not~ You're Kuroko, daughter of Azami Kozakura." Finally, the shocks stopped.

"You can't make me into a woman just with some skirts and a shock collar," Kuroha argued.

"We'll see about that~" laughed Mary.

"Are you ready for your dancing lessons?" said Kano.

"Dancing lessons?" Kuroha asked.

"The rules are simple," Mary smiled at him, "you and Kano dance together. If you fall, I'll shock you."

"That's crazy!" Kuroha reasoned, to no reaction from Mary. Kano grabbed him by the hand and Kuroha nearly lost his balance, standing in his tall heels.

Kano begun dancing, Kuroha stumbling along to his lead.


	3. Dogwood

"Knock knock!" Mary opened the door to the room where Kuroha was kept.

 

Kuroha looked up dully from from his place tied to the chair, still fully clothed in the frilly dress and high heels.

 

"H-hey, what's the long face for, honey?" Mary rubbed Kuroha's shoulders from behind.  Kuroha grunted.

 

"Well...  I have a surprise for you today!" said Mary.  Kuroha sat straight up in his chair.  

 

"Don't tell me," he mumbled.

 

Ignoring him, Mary continued.  "We're taking you to a new home!"

 

"What?"'

 

"We found a wonderful new mansion to play in and we're going to take you there with us~" Mary spun around playfully.

 

"Dressed like this?" he asked, incredulous.

 

"Yes, of course like that, Kuroko." Mary pouted.  Kuroha gritted his teeth but ignored the wrong name.

 

"B-but people will see me!" he sputtered.

 

"For a woman such as yourself it shouldn't be embarrassing, should it?"  Mary begun untying him from the chair.  Kuroha knew better than to run from Mary, she was as tireless as himself and knew the terrain much better.

 

"We'll meet Kano there," said Mary.  Great.  Kuroha bit his lip, not looking forward to seeing him in the least after many "dance lessons".

 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his wobbly feet.  Kuroha grabbed her with both arms to keep from falling.

 

Mary opened the door with Kuroha attached to her side and walked out of the warehouse.  Kuroha blinked to see the blinding blue sky and people passing on the sidewalk.  He wondered if any of them saw through his clothes and knew he was a man.  Mary had done a number on his appearence and he barely recognized himself in the mirror anymore.

 

Halfway there, an older child pointed at him.  The child laughed, "Look mom, that man's wearing a dress!"

 

Kuroha ground his teeth and sped up as Mary laughed with the kid.  His arm under Mary's kept him from walking away too fast.

 

"Looks like (pfft) everybody has you figured out, baby." she commented.

 

Kuroha more or less hid behind her from the public for the rest of the journey.

 

When they got to their destination, they were in front of a mansion, with an overgrown yard and three abandoned "for sale" signs.  By any means it looked abandoned, but Mary walked up to the door and opened it without a key.

 

"Tadah!" said Mary.

 

Inside was a hallway, with stairs to the upper floor and a door ajar with "Kuroko" written on it in girly handwriting with hearts around it.

 

"...Is that for me?" Kuroha asked reluctantly.

 

"Of course!  Let me show you around," Mary opened the door fully, which lead down some stairs to a lower level.  There was a large room with two doors leading out.  When he examined the windows, Kuroha noticed that they were nailed shut.  The room itself was a soothing baby blue, with a four poster bed and stuffed animals everywhere, like a little girl's room.

 

"Do you like it?  This will be your room from now on.  And I have something else for you!"  Mary opened a closet and dug through it before pulling out a garment.  She presented him with a maid costume.  "Lookit!  I got this just for you."

 

Kuroha recoiled.  He had had his dignity thoroughly insulted so far, but this was a new low for Mary.

 

"Go to hell," he growled.

 

Mary pouted at him.  "I thought we were already there.  Well, there's the easy way or the hard way.  You can be my maid or my dog."  Any other day, Kuroha would have recoiled from the look in her eyes, but now he was white hot with rage.

 

She sighed.  "Guess we have to do this the hard way."  Mary put the maid dress back in the wardrobe.

 

"Sit," she commanded.

 

Kuroha balked.  "What?"

 

Mary punched him in the stomach, hard.  "I said, sit."

 

Kuroha coughed and fell to his knees.

 

She snorted.  "Good boy.  Now, I'll be taking my dress back."  She grabbed him by the dress collar and unbuttoned it as he squirmed.  She lifted it over his head, leaving Kuroha in his petticoats and heels.  Mary unlocked the heels and slid them off his feet.  Soon, Kuroha was in nothing but panties.  Kuroha started kicking as she tried to take the panties as well.

 

"What are you doing?!" he yelled.

 

"Dogs don't wear clothes," she replied.

 

Before long, Mary won their struggle, leaving Kuroha sitting on the floor, completely naked.  He recoiled from the feeling of the carpet on his bare body.  Kuroha felt exposed in the large room, nothing in here but him and Mary.

 

"And now, the final piece," Mary hummed as she dug through the wardrobe again.  She pulled out a dog collar from the wardrobe.  Kuroha backed up until he hit a wall and couldn't stop Mary from advancing any further.  She yanked him down by the hair and clipped the collar around his neck, before putting two fingers under the collar to check it wasn't too tight.

 

"You wanna know what it says on there?" asked Mary.  She continued, "'My bitch'."  Kuroha swallowed thickly, his cheeks bright red.

 

"You can't do this to me!  I'm not some dumb animal, I am the king of this stupid fantasy world!" he screamed.  Mary only hummed in reply.

 

"I don't think dogs talk."  Mary turned a switch on the collar and he heard a dull electric hum.

 

"Don't touch me-" Kuroha yelped as he was jolted with electricity. 

 

Mary smiled.  "You like that?  It's one of those anti-barking shock collars.  So if you yell, or scream, or really talk above a whisper, you'll get zapped really bad." 

 

Kuroha could only stare at her in silent horror. 

 

She clapped her hands together.  "Now!  Don't think you get to stay here.  This is a room for people only, so come with me."  Mary grabbed him firmly by the arm and lead him back up the stairs and to the upstairs floor while he gaped in total silence.

 

She pointed to an extra large sized blue dog bed in the living room, directly across from the ratty couch and in front of an old tube TV.  Kuroha looked at her incredulously, as if to ask "am I really going to be sleeping there?"

 

"Now, get in your bed," Mary pushed him towards his bed.  "Go on, I don't want to have to hit you."

 

Kuroha walked slowly over to the dog bed and sat down on it.  It was soft enough, but he felt exposed being totally naked like this, especially in front of Mary.

 

Mary sat on the couch and put her feet up.  She switched the TV on and switched the TV to the cooking channel.  Kuroha thought to himself that he was soooo bored.  After a half hour passed in silence, Kuroha put his head down in the bed and curled up to keep himself warm.

 

When he woke up, Mary was gone and the smell of dinner wafted through the air.  Kuroha salivated at the thought of meat.  He was too cautious to get out of the bed to investigate, but his stomach rumbled.

 

Soon, Mary emerged from the kitchen to see him.  "Dinner's ready."

 

Kuroha stood up and followed her to the kitchen.  The table was set for one, and against one wall was a dog's food and water bowl.  Confused, Kuroha looked at Mary.

 

"Oh, I forgot to serve you, silly me..." Mary opened the door to the pantry and returned holding a cup measure full of dry dog food, which she dumped in the dog bowl.  Kuroha had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

 

"Go on, eat." Mary patted him on the back.  "If you don't, we'll have to do this the hard way."

 

Fearing punishment, Kuroha knelt down in front of the dog's bowl and tried to pick it up, only to find it nailed down to the floor.  Instead, he grabbed a single piece of kibble and put it in his mouth.

 

He almost choked on it.  It was incredibly dry and hard, and it tasted like musk.  He gagged immediately.

 

"What's wrong?" asked Mary, innocently, "you aren't hungry?  Let me help."  Mary put her foot on Kuroha's back, smashing his face into the bowl.  Kuroha yelped.  "Eat."

 

Kuroha opened his mouth and scooped more kibble into his mouth with his tongue.  A wave of nausea washed over him as he swallowed bits and pieces of the dry food.

 

Mary pulled him back by the hair.  "Good dog."

  
Kuroha looked at her pleadingly.  She stared back, completely without sympathy.  "I'll feed you next at breakfast tomorrow morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroha laid in his dog bed, melancholy. Mary hadn't gotten back yet and it was nearly 7 in the evening. At first he had tried to take advantage of her absence by trying to pry the collar off again, but he had only gotten shocked for his efforts.

  
There was a sound at the door. Kuroha's head pricked up. Mary walked through the door, carrying groceries. He nodded at her, but didn't rise. That would have shown Mary that he missed her in her absense. Kano followed in after her and waved at him. That part was less pleasing to Kuroha.

  
He made a small sound in his throat at him.

  
“Aggressive today, huh?” Mary whispered in his ear for him to settle down. “I think somebody deserves a treat for waiting all day.”

  
She softly pushed him down to his hands and knees. Kuroha growled, but knew better than to resist by now. As usual, Mary would gently finger him as a "reward" and it was easier to just let her.

  
Mary undid the buttons on her dress one by one and pulled it off over her head. "I have a surprise for you today, puppydog~"

  
Kuroha looked over his shoulder and saw Mary step into the strap-on harness. He gasped a little. She had fingered him and given him handjobs before, but she had never really gone deep inside him before, nor did he want her to. Kuroha flipped onto his back in disobediance.

  
"O-oh come on, don't be like that," cooed Mary. "It's going to happen whether you like it or not, and it will be a lot better if you don't struggle."

  
"Knock knock," said Kano and opened the ajar front door. "Is he ready yet?"

  
Mary tossled his hair. "N-not yet... He's being difficult again..."

  
Kano groaned, walked over, and knelt in front of Kuroha. "You should just give up already~ You're never getting out of here."

  
"Hey, that's not true..." said Mary, "I may take him out on a leash sometime." Kano laughed.

  
"Anyway, I'm ready to get started. Let's get him prepped."

  
"Alright," Just as Kuroha started to get up, Mary slipped her fingers under Kuroha and flipped him back onto his stomach. Kuroha made a sound of alarm. Before he could get up, Mary grabbed him by the collar.

  
"I'm going to take your collar off for now, boy. I'm being nice, so you should behave," said Mary. She grabbed the collar by the lock and undid it.

  
Kuroha gulped thickly. He tried to speak, but only let out a groan, his throat sore from disuse over the last few weeks.

  
"Mary, don't do this," he whispered. "I can be your king, I'll even be your wife, o-or assassin! I have skills, value to you, even!"

  
Mary giggled. "You have plenty of value to me right where you are. You're nothing so grand as a king. You're my new toy. Ready, Kano?"

  
Kano grabbed Kuroha by the hair. "Ready~"

  
Mary stood up and produced a bottle of lube from one of the cabinets. As Kuroha struggled, she squeezed some of the lube out of the bottle into her hand and rubbed onto the shaft of the strap-on.

  
"No no no no no no," Kuroha hissed and struggled to get out of Kano's grip.

  
Mary grabbed him by the waist and held him still, despite his protests. Then, she entered him. Kuroha moaned against his will. He felt himself getting hard despite himself. He tried to wiggle himself free, but his every movement only succeeded in letting Mary get deeper inside him. Mary pulled and thrusted again and again, driving Kuroha crazy. He felt his eyes get hot and tears form in his eyes from the shock.

  
"Get out!" shouted Kuroha. Mary shushed him.

  
Mary found her rhythm, thrusting into Kuroha, leaving him hurting but at the same time, starting to feel pleasure. He begged for her to stop, but it was easy to ignore his whining.

  
In his openmouthed shock, Kuroha missed Kano unzipping and lowering his pants until Kano pressed his hard cock into Kuroha's mouth. Kuroha made a squeak of surprise.

  
"If you bite, I'll spank you~" Kano laughed at the sight of him. Kuroha curled his lips around his teeth obediantly.

  
Kuroha involuntarily clenched his back and then groaned when Mary forced him back open. It was all he could do to focus hard enough not to bite when they were both going at him so hard. Drool ran down his face.

  
Kuroha came with a moan. He closed his eyes until Kano slapped him. Kuroha looked up for an explanation.

  
"Keep your eyes on me," said Kano, "this is your place. Don't give me that look. Smile for daddy."

  
Kuroha slowly nodded and swallowed. He ran his tongue up and down Kano's member, bouncing up and down from the force of Mary going at him from behind. He could feel Mary's hands on his lower back, tracing circles against his skin. The circles changed to patterns- letters? Kuroha's attention turned to figuring out the message. S-E-R-V-E-S Y-O-U R-I-G-H-T. Kuroha swallowed thickly, understanding what she meant. Maybe he did deserve this for betraying his mistress all those years ago after all. Tears pooled in his eyes.

  
Before he could spend too much time brooding, Kano came in his mouth, filling him up with seed. Instead of pulling out, he held firm in Kuroha's mouth. Kuroha gagged, trying his best not to swallow it. Kano tilted Kuroha's head up while drool seeped past his lips and down his chin. Kuroha swallowed. Finally, Kano pulled out of his mouth. In turn, Mary slowly got out of Kuroha's ass.

  
Kuroha collapsed into an exhausted pile of skin and bones as soon as he was released. He would have liked to be in his bed, but the ground felt just as nice after that. It was cold against his flushed skin.

  
Mary took off the strap-on and let it fall to the floor. She petted his hair. Kuroha was too exhausted to try and stop her.

  
Kano knelt next to Kuroha and started to rub his belly. "Who's a good boy?" asked Kano. Kuroha moved his arm to let Kano have better access. Anything as long as they didn't do that again.

  
"Aww, he's tired now. His tummy's all full of Daddy's come," snickered Kano. He kept rubbing Kuroha's stomach. Kuroha whimpered but didn't move.

  
He felt Mary snap his collar back on and he was a little glad. Even if it kept him from speaking, it meant that they were really done with this. Kuroha closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep.


End file.
